Bendy (disambiguation)
Bendy can be referred to: Characters * Bendy - The main cartoon character from the animated cartoons by Joey Drew Studios and the titular character of the Bendy series. * Bendy Animatronic - A robotic version of Bendy who is seen only deactivated in Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Monsters * Ink Bendy - An ink-covered, hostile version of Bendy, and the main antagonist of the Bendy series. ** Beast Bendy - A form of Ink Bendy and a final boss of Bendy and the Ink Machine's finale in Chapter 5: The Last Reel. * Giant Bendy Hand - A minor antagonist that appears in Chapter 5: The Last Reel of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Locations * Bendy Land - A theme park based on Bendy's cartoons and characters, located in Meadowlands, New Jersey. * Bendy Walks the Plank - The first level of Bendy in Nightmare Run. Soundtracks * Bendy's Song - A recurring theme song of the Bendy cartoons. * Ode to Bendy - A soundtrack for Chapter 1: Moving Pictures of Bendy and the Ink Machine. * ''Bendy and the Ink Machine'' Song - A shorter, edited version of Kyle Allen's fan-made song of the same name, and was used as a secret soundtrack for Chapter 1: Moving Pictures of Bendy and the Ink Machine. * ''Bendy and the Ink Musical'' - A shorter, edited version of Random Encounter's fan-made song of the same name, and was used as a secret soundtrack for Chapter 3: Rise and Fall of Bendy and the Ink Machine. * Welcome to Bendy Land - A soundtrack for Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders of Bendy and the Ink Machine. * Bendy Walks the Plank (Soundtrack) - A music used for playing in the level of the same name from Bendy in Nightmare Run. Games * Bendy and the Ink Machine - The first game of the main series. * Bendy and the Dark Revival - The upcoming second game of the main series. * Bendy in Nightmare Run - The mobile spin-off. * Hello Bendy - The Bendy/''Hello Neighbor'' crossover mod for Bendy and the Ink Machine. Cartoons * Bendy Cartoons - A series of Bendy's cartoons created by Joey Drew Studios. * Showbiz Bendy - A Bendy cartoon featuring Bendy, Boris, and Alice Angel performing in a magic show. * Cowboy Bendy - A Bendy cartoon that Buddy Lewek came up with, mentioned in Dreams Come to Life. * Bendy VS Cuphead - A crossover cartoon featuring Bendy and Cuphead. Miscellaneous * ''Bendy'' (Franchise) - The franchise itself. * Bendy Doll - One of the recurring items from the whole chapters of Bendy and the Ink Machine. * Bendy Statue - A statue of Bendy that acts as the game's respawning point of Bendy and the Ink Machine. * Wandering Sin - An Easter Egg form of Bendy located in hidden, inaccessible areas from throughout the Bendy and the Ink Machine chapters. See Also * Ink (disambiguation) * Machine (disambiguation)